The various embodiments and aspects discussed herein relate to an apparatus for blocking unwanted calls. Telephone marketing over the years has grown into a multibillion-dollar industry. As such, companies will call a large number of homes either through machine automation or with the help of live people. Unfortunately, homeowners do not want to be bothered by these telemarketing calls. Moreover, these calls are typically made when the families do not want to be bothered such as dinnertime. Prior art call blocking apparatuses exists but may be complicated to use and ineffective at blocking unwanted calls.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved call blocking apparatus.